Players of God Eden Sacrifice
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Hitobashira Alice Vocaloid . One shot abal-abal, blasteran horror dan misteri yang nggak jadi. Mind to RnR? Warning: OC, OOC, dan gaje


**Players of God Eden Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO belong to level-5. I only own the idea of making this fic; inspired from a song called Hitobashira Alice by Vocaloid and also a fanmade vid of the mix of the song and this anime.**

**Warning: There might be some OOC in the characters. This is set before the final match in FFI. Midorikawa and Kurimatsu are exceptionally here because we need all of Inazuma Japan members on this one! (well, not really)**

**OC: Arasawa Kazuki**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari sebelum pertandingan final antara Inazuma Japan dan Little Gigant. Para pemain Inazuma Japan pun berlatih keras demi babak penentuan itu. Mereka benar-benar ingin pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh; dan yang jelas mereka tidak akan membawa pulang batagor dari sana, melainkan piala FFI.

Setelah satu hari yang melelahkan, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat…namun, sebelum itu…

"Ah, latihan hari ini melelahkan juga ya!" sahut Tsunami sambil melahap habis wortel-nya. Berterimakasihlah pada Fuyuka yang sudah memberikan terapi jello wortel dan bukan oreo rasa ikan asin (apa nyambungya?).

"Iya…rasanya ingin cepat tidur…" ujar goalkeeper kedua tim; yakni Tachimukai yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan mata karena ada tontonan favorit-nya di TV yakni Fairly Odd Parents (plak), maksudnya karena belum waktunya tidur.

"Ah, masa jam segini sudah mau tidur, Tachimukai?" tanya sang kapten penggila sepak bola yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Endou seraya dengan bangga-nya memancarkan gigi-nya yang sudah jelas disikat sepuluh kali sehari.

"Betul kata kapten. Sekarang kan baru jam delapan malam…bertahanlah sedikit," sahut Kazemaru.

"Wah, coba kalau ada yang cerita. Pasti jadi nggak ngantuk!" kata sang kecil usil Kogure.

"Benar juga tuh! Ng…Arasawa-san, kamu ada ide tidak?" tanya sang mantan alien berambut es krim, Midorikawa kepada Arasawa Kazuki; salah satu manager Inazuma Japan.

"Aku…?"

"Iya…kan dari kemarin cerita-mu menarik terus!" tambah Midorikawa. Ya…kalo dipikir-pikir ulang oleh anggota Inazuma Japan, Arasawa memang suka bercerita. Sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka terus mendengarkan cerita-nya sebelum tidur dan tak pernah merasa bosan. Terlebih lagi; di situasi yang menegangkan seperti ini…bukankah itu pilihan yang terbaik?

"Baiklah. Aku ada cerita yang belum pernah ku ceritakan, mau dengar?" ajaknya. Dalam sekejap, semua pemain dan manager Inazuma Japan berkumpul di dekat meja di mana ia, Midorikawa, Hiroto, dan Fubuki duduk.

"Oke. Ini dia cerita-nya. Pada suatu ketika, ada sebuah tempat bernama God Eden. Di sana, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Shuu. Ia adalah seorang anak yang begitu dekat dengan alam…seolah-olah alam itu adalah salah satu temannya. Orang tua-nya sudah tiada dan adik perempuan-nya sudah dikorbankan untuk suatu upacara di tempat tersebut. Hanya ada dia di sana…sendirian…"

"Ah tunggu!" kata Endou tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin mengambil popcorn!" lanjutnya sambil bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil satu kotak penuh yang isi-nya popcorn. Teman-temannya hanya bisa _sweatdrop _tapi kembali seperti normal setelah mendengar lanjutan dari cerita Arasawa.

"Oke, lanjut ya? Setelah berbulan-bulan yang penuh duka dan kesepian…ada seseorang datang ke God Eden. Ia berambut putih panjang dan mata-nya berwarna coklat. Ia membawa pedang di tangannya, dan…memusnahkan makhluk hidup di God Eden…meninggalkan sebuah jalan yang merah…yakni darah."

Beberapa manager mulai merinding dengan nada bicara Arasawa yang sangat 'dingin'…

"Melihat jalan yang merah itu…Shuu mengeluarkan amarah-nya dan dengan tak sengaja memerintahkan tanaman duri liar untuk menyerang pria yang tak dikenal itu. Pria itu cukup ketakutan…tapi apa daya; duri-duri itu sudah menusuknya di sana sini…dan hanya menambahkan jejak darah yang beliau tadi tinggalkan…"

"Shuu itu kejam juga ya," gumam Sakuma.

"Beberapa waktu kemudian…matilah Shuu, dan setelah beberapa tahun, datanglah orang-orang ke sana dan membentuk kerajaan. Tapi…mereka tidak tahu bahwa pulau itu adalah milik kaum-nya Shuu yang berharga. Di kerajaan itu, ada dua orang yang bersahabat akrab. Salah satu-nya berambut coklat dan bergelombang sedangkan yang satu-nya berambut _pink _dengan mata biru. Yang berambut coklat ini baru saja menemukan keahliannya dalam bernyanyi dan banyak orang yang terpesona dengan suara-nya. Tanpa terasa…kerumunan orang yang begitu banyak telah memisahkan jarak antara kedua sahabat ini. Sahabat yang ditinggalkan ini mendadak merasa iri. Melihat itu, roh Shuu yang sedang berkeliaran pun…membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang rambut _pink_ yang membuat wajahnya memancarkan _smirk _yang kejam…"

"La-lalu…apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya sang _defender _berbadan besar, Kabeyama.

"Ia…ia…ia melempari sahabat-nya dengan batu…dan menimbulkan…**kolam darah**…"

"AAAAAAKH!"

* * *

Tenang saudara, kita tahu anggota Inazuma Japan tidak mungkin se-lebay itu…mereka hanya kaget karena mantan kapten Shin Teikoku alias Fudou Akio tiba-tiba saja mematikan lampu-nya.

"…kerumunan penonton tadi tentu-nya terkejut melihatnya. Orang yang tadi merasa iri hati kemudian menghampiri 'sahabat'-nya dan mengangkat mayatnya yang telah berwarna merah dengan _smirk _tanda kepuasan…"

"Lagi-lagi Shuu itu berbuat ulah!" ujar Kurimatsu.

"Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian itu…datanglah seorang anak laki-laki yang lucu dan periang. Ia mengenalkan sistem bernama '_sakka_' kepada penduduk sana dan makin banyak orang yang tertarik dengan permainan bola itu. Lama-kelamaan, ia menjadi raja kerajaan itu. Tapi setiap malam, ia bermimpi…"

"Bermimpi apa…?" tanya Hiroto dengan penasaran.

"Ia bermimpi…Shuu muncul dalam mimpi-nya. Entah apa yang dikatakan-nya…tapi…wajah sang raja menjadi pucat sejak saat itu…dan hari-harinya di atas tahta terasa seperti neraka hingga akhir hayat-nya…"

Oke, sekarang bukan hanya para manajer…sang kapten pun mulai ketakutan! Bayangkan saja! Lampu di ruang makan sudah dimatikan…dan Arasawa terus bercerita tentang hal seperti ini…bagaimana mau tidak takut? Ya…kalau untuk bangsanya Gouenji dkk sih…

"Bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan…?" tanya Arasawa sambil meletakkan senter di wajah-nya.

"Ya sudah, lanjut saja," sahut sang _gamemaker_ jenius, Kidou.

"Tak lama kemudian, datanglah dua orang kakak-beradik berambut biru; dengan kakak-nya yang agak ceroboh dan adik-nya yang cerdik. Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka selalu senang. Melihat mereka seperti itu…Shuu merasa sedih, karena ia teringat akan adik perempuan-nya. Karena kasihan kepada mereka yang hidup miskin dalam kerajaan itu, Shuu; tetap dalam wujud roh, menunjukkan pintu kepada mereka untuk keluar dari kerajaan abal-abal itu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa…?" tanya Shirou yang sudah gemetaran sambil memeluk tangan sang striker api.

"Tapi…

.

.

.

.

.

PINTU ITU DIHANCURKAN!" sahut Arasawa dengan sedikit berteriak.

"K-KENAPA?" tanya Kazemaru yang paling ekspresif seperti biasa…

"Sang adik memukul pintu itu dengan palu…entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya tapi demikianlah terjadi-nya. Maka mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sana…

.

.

.

.

**selamanya**!"

Kata 'selamanya' terus terngiang di pikiran para anggota Inazuma Japan…demikian juga mata merah Arasawa yang bercahaya saat mengucapkan kata itu…

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Toramaru yang masih ketakutan akhirnya menyalakan lampu kembali setelah dituntun oleh 'Gouenji-san'.

"Sekian dulu ceritanya!" sahut sang pendongeng dengan ekspresi ceria yang kelihatan cukup berbeda dari saat dia bercerita…

"Kalau dipikir-pikir…tadi itu seram juga…" gumam Tachimukai.

"Makanya tak usah dipikirkan!" sahut Hijikata sambil menepuk pundak Tachimukai.

Endou masih harus mengatasi rasa takut-nya sebelum ia bisa berbicara lebih lanjut…

"_Y-yosh_! Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur…kita akan ada pertandingan besar besok!"

Teman-temannya bukannya semangat…eh, malah saling bertanya pertanyaan yang sama; yaitu, "bolehkah aku numpang di kamar-mu malam ini?"

Sementara itu, para manager dengan tenang menyusuri lorong untuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kazuki-san, belum mau kembali?" tanya teman sekamar-nya, Haruna.

"Ah iya…duluan saja," jawabnya.

"Wah…kenapa pada khawatir begini? Itu kan cuma cerita…" tanya Tsunami.

"Benar juga. Kenapa mereka jadi panik begini?" lanjut Hijikata.

Mendengar itu…sang manager berambut coklat itu pun hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sayang sekali ya…" bisiknya sambil memain-mainkan rambut hitam-nya. Tunggu dulu…hitam?

Kemudian ia melepaskan lensa kotak-nya…jadi ternyata…

"…cerita itu benar terjadi. Tanpa rekayasa…" lanjutnya dengan wajah…yang selama ini kita kenal dengan sang kapten Enchanted Darkness…

**End…thanks to you…**

* * *

**Note1: Semua chara yang di-mention di cerita-nya Arasawa itu semua-nya chara IE GO. Siapa mereka…? Silahkan tebak sendiri! (plak)**

**Note2: Untuk lebih mengerti, silahkan nonton video-nya langsung. Ada video fanmade yang di niconico douga. Tapi yang mau cara gampang-nya, cari saja di Facebook dengan nama akun Umiko Yukiko (this is not mine!)**

**Note3: Ini genre-nya agak nggak jelas sebenernya…horror nggak…misteri apalagi…**

**Note4: Ada yang mau review fic one-shot abal-abal ini?**


End file.
